


D'you wanna talk about the kiss? -Uh? What kiss? ...Ah! Never mind the kiss!

by Mary_Elphaba



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Elphaba/pseuds/Mary_Elphaba
Summary: She had tried really hard to not blushing but she couldn't help it. So she just said it hadn't had a meaning for her. But it had.





	D'you wanna talk about the kiss? -Uh? What kiss? ...Ah! Never mind the kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys:)  
> I just watched the movie "Venom" in the cinema yesterday (It always lasts longer for the american and english movies to start in germany) and I was so absolutely interested. So I thought about that peculiar part in the forrest with the "no-matter"-kiss and this is it.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it and tell me what you think about it.   
> (If there're any grammar mistakes please tell me... I'm german and still learning english at school.  
> C u

It moved _for_ her. Or against her, she wasn't sure about that part yet.

It was fast and wild running through the forest with her being caught in it. She saw through his eyes, moved through his movements and thought with two voices. The voice from the one, who had caught her thought about Eddie. And her own voice only thought about being scared.

She thought she would explode if she would think just a little bit more. She thought she would be torn apart if she would try to move against it's movements.

**"I'd never do this."**

Anne wanted to scream. She wanted to scare that voice off her head and forget it. But it didn't help.

The voice roared in her head, gurgling, deep and dark.

**"He likes you too much."**

_Who?!_ She wanted to ask. _Who?!_ But she already knew the answer.

**"He loves you."**

It was in her head, deep in her thoughts.

_But why is he doing those terrible things?_

_Why is he killing all those people?_

She wanted to cry. Wanted to let off all of her feelings. Wanted to laugh 'cause everything that had happened seemed to be so crazy, wanted to scream 'cause she thought her head was going to explode and wanted to cry because she wanted to have her Eddie back. The one who wouldn't have left her alone, who wouldn't have embarrassed her in front of the whole world. She just wanted her ex-finance. The one she'd fallen in love with, unstoppable. She wanted passion to be between them again, slight touches, honest kisses. She wanted _her_ Eddie Brock. The funny, stubborn guy living in the same studenthouse like her, visiting the same psychologic-class, sitting behind her and bending forward to tell her the stories he had written, the one who took her into his room but waited for her to do the first step so she wouldn't feel pushed.

**"He wants the same. The fresh love, the endless passion..."**

It seemed to pull on her thoughts.

**"Why don't you just give it to him?"**

And she saw him.

Eddie was in the middle of the forest, turning around and looking over his shoulder nervously. Jumping back as he heard the crackling of her steps on the floor.

She pushed him against the tree. He moaned and groaned under he weight and tried to run away.

Every breathtaking left his lips with a groan. Those beautiful, soft lips...

Anne didn't waste a thought, she just did it... The lips of that thing pressed against Eddies. And she could feel everything, hear everything. She could feel his fear and his shock and could hear his coughing and groaning.

Everything she felt seemed to intense as the _thing_ left her body. " **Thanks for your hospitality!"**

Was the last thing she could her it saying. Then she pulled Eddie more near. Her hands cupped his cheeks while her lips moved with his. She could feel Eddie stroking her hair and moaning into her mouth.

There it was; The passion she'd wished for. And for the first time in months Anne had the feeling of beeing home.

Home at _her_ Eddie Brock.


End file.
